Where Kings Fall Down
by MissFeral
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, but there's a new planet to explore and new things to discover. Captain Kirk is troubled, but can't allow his emotions to get in the way of duty. (A gift for my best friend Ponchygirl)
1. Chapter 1

_Stardate 6122.3. Christmas Eve_.

While awaiting orders from Starfleet, the crew of Enterprise decided to relax and spread some holiday cheer. Uhura took it upon herself to put up some decorations around the ship, such as wreaths and mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Spock," Uhura cooed, as the First Officer arrived on the bridge.

Spock turned toward her, a blank expression on his lean face. "I fail to see why you would say such a thing to me, Lieutenant."

Uhura tilted her head, chuckling a bit at his confusion. "Uh, well, tomorrow is Christmas, sir. I was just wishing you a Merry Christmas."

"Tomorrow is Monday; the 25th day of December; the 12th month of the year. I see no difference between Christmas Day and any other day of the year. We eat, we rest, and we work diligently. We have our duties. I cannot see the logic in...what are you doing now, Lieutenant?" Spock raised a curious eyebrow as he noticed the Christmas decorations adorning the computers.

Dr. McCoy and Scotty entered, each holding a cup of sparkling golden-brown liquid.

"Hey, Uhura, you gotta try this bourbon," McCoy said.

"Drinking on duty, Doctor?" Spock asked.

McCoy frowned, lowering the cup from his lips. "We're not on duty now; this is our Christmas break. Besides, can you think of a better time to drink than the holidays?"

Scotty poured a small cup of bourbon for Spock. "Go on, give it a try. It's from me own private stash...I call it Mr. Scott's Moon: Aged in Space."

"No, thank you. I must decline," Spock said.

"It won't turn you into a puddle of slime on the floor," McCoy grumbled.

"Doctor, the benefits of consuming alcohol are outnumbered by the cons. Consuming alcohol can lead to life-long addiction, making it difficult to perform your duty and even do menial tasks. Large quantities of alcohol have been known to cause cancerous neoplasms, particularly of oral and pharyngeal region. Alcoholism becomes so severe that occasionally-"

"Alright!" McCoy barked. "You made your point, now get off it."

"I am only looking at the logical aspect of this, Doctor," Spock continued, relentlessly. "I am genuinely concerned for the welfare of this ship, and for your personal health as well. Alcoholism is a disease."

"So are you."

Uhura sat down in her chair and made a wreath out of vibrant green branches and bright red berries.

"Spock, you have no Christmas spirit," McCoy barked.

"Maybe this will help," Uhura said, placing her wreath on top of Spock's head.

The sight of emotionless, deadpan Spock wearing a Christmas wreath on his head was hilarious. The crew couldn't stop giggling.

Then Captain Kirk walked onto the bridge. He did not look happy.

"Okay, everyone," he said, a dark frown on his face. "The party is over. I just received orders from Starfleet."

The Captain seated himself, as the crew went back into working mode.

"We have received a distress signal from a unexplored planet, not very far from our current location," Kirk explained, with Spock standing by his side.

"What is the name of the planet, Captain?" Spock asked.

Kirk looked at Spock, and then looked away. "Spock, I can't discuss anything with you while you're wearing that ridiculous wreath on your head."

Spock touched his head and realized (with slight embarrassment) that he had not removed the wreath yet. He snatched it off his head and apologized to the captain.

Kirk sighed, and continued with the instructions. "This planet is known as Hrrym. Mr. Spock, can we a get visual?"

Spock logged into his computers and pulled up the planet information. A gigantic picture of a brown and white planet appeared on the monitor.

"Temperature is 23.0 °F but oxygen is like that of Earth. Population unknown."

"Cold planet. We'll have to bundle up, I suppose," Kirk muttered.

Scotty came over and held out his bottle of bouborn. "Shall I pour ya glass of this, Captain? A few swallows should warm ya up, should it be much too cold on Hrrym."

Kirk looked at the wine bottle. He became angry.

"Who said you could bring your drinking and carousing in here, Mr. Scott? I don't want to see that booze anymore. Take your precious bouborn and get off my bridge." Kirk said this calmly, but with obvious disgust.

The room fell silent. The humbled Scotty clutched his bottle and lowered his eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry, Captain. I don't know what possessed me to behave like such a bloody fool."

With those words, the Scottish officer collected all the cups and took everything away.

Dr. McCoy confronted Kirk, his blue eyes shining with gentle concern. "Jim, are you okay?" he whispered.

"It's nothing, Bones."

"Are you sure? You don't look well."

Kirk glanced up at the doctor, looking more sad than angry now.

"I was hoping Peter could come and see me this Christmas," Kirk sighed.

"Your nephew?"

Kirk nodded. "Yes, but he came down with a terrible flu and so he can't come. He became ill after Thanksgiving and he's getting worse."

"Oh...I see," McCoy said, sadly. He knew that little Peter was Captain Kirk's last surviving relative.

"I'm worried about him, Bones."

McCoy put a comforting hand on Kirk's shoulder. "Look, here's an idea. Maybe we can transport Peter here, on the Enterprise. I can care for him myself. At least then you could be with him."

Kirk shook his head. "I talked to his nurse. He can't be moved at all."

"I...I'm very sorry." McCoy didn't know what else to say. It pained him to hear such sad news.

Spock approached them. "Have you arranged the landing party, Captain?"

"What? Oh, yes," Kirk cleared his throat and regained his composure. "You, Dr. McCoy, and myself. That is all."

The threesome went down to the transportation room where Scotty was waiting.

"Beam us down, Mr. Scott."

They took their frozen stances and in a moment, the figures faded away in glittery sparkles.

Cold was the first thing they felt as they materialized in the strange new world. Hrrym appeared to be the Gobi Desert. Gray sky and brown sand. Miles and miles of vast nothingness...only desert. This was odd, because the weather was freezing. Silence except for the ghostly howling of the wind.

"Crap!" McCoy cussed, as he hugged himself and shivered uncontrollably.

"I-I forgot about t-the jackets," Kirk groaned, hunching over to stay as warm as possible.

The captain's and doctor's teeth chattered loudly, like tap dancing shoes on a stage. Spock didn't even wince from the chills.

"Scotty, beam down those jackets before we freeze our balls off!" McCoy shouted at his communicator.

The coats arrived immediately, and the party of three could now continue their mission in comfort.

They split up and went in different directions to cover more ground. No sign of life on this desolate planet, but somebody must have sent that distress signal.

Kirk's cheeks and nose became swollen and pink from the chilly air. He zipped the jacket up to his chin as he trudged on through the soft sand.

He grabbed his communicator to check on how Spock and McCoy were doing.

The wind gradually picked up, carrying grains of sand through the desert. The sand specks scurried around Kirk's boots as they journeyed across the dry ground. Kirk thought nothing of this, until flurries consumed the air and the wind became harsh. He stopped and looked around. The playful flurries became an endless blanket of sand racing across the desert surface. The already gloomy sky turned considerably darker.

"Oh great," Kirk muttered. He knew what was happening.

No shelter in sight, he lay down on the ground and covered his head with his jacket.

The sandstorm came raging through the bleak world with full fury, smashing against the defenseless Captain Kirk. The sharp grains burned through the fabric of his uniform, wrapping him in a dark cloud of dust and sand particles. It was critical that Kirk kept his face protected, or else the sand could pour down his throat and suffocate him.

He lost his communicator, and soon Kirk himself was lost within a pile of ice-cold sand.


	2. Chapter 2

The sandstorm ended.

Kirk had lost consciousness during the ordeal. He finally opened his eyes and found himself on his back, staring up at the light sky.

But Kirk wasn't alone anymore.

A large stranger loomed over him, draping a dark shadow over the fallen captain.

Kirk's eyes burned with particles of sand, but he squinted and struggled to focus on the hulking figure. The dark stranger stared down at him, bundled up with heavy clothing. The person's face was barely even visible because of his thick scarves.

Before Kirk could speak, he blacked out again.

Later, Kirk awoke completely and found himself in a warm bed. Very comfortable. Quite a far cry from the situation he had previously been in. His eyes still stung a little but at least he could open them.

"Where am I?" he asked aloud, glancing around his new surroundings.

He lay inside a tent – a decent size tent with plenty of space to walk around. An old-fashioned stove provided warmth to the place. Supplies like tools, jugs, bowls, pans, and utensils. Books and scrolls were stacked on a wooden shelf in one corner. The head of a live camel peered into the tent, giving Kirk the stink eye.

Confused at the very least, the captain propped himself on an elbow. He felt around his belt for the communicator but it was long gone. He had no idea where he was but all he wanted was to escape and find his crew.

Then, a heavy man stomped into the tent with a hot cup in his hand. Kirk stayed calm, but followed the strange man with his eyes.

"Do not disturb the visitor, Thutmose," he told the camel, nudging the animal's large head away from the tent entrance. Then, he sat on a low stool, causing it to creak with strain under his weight.

Kirk stared at the man, who merely stared carelessly back at him.

He was tall and heavy, with dark skin and a black beard. He wore a purple cloak, covering his head and stretching down his back. The lines on his face indicated his aging, but his deep black eyes shined with great intelligence.

"Who are you?" Kirk asked, coughing into his fist.

"I am Bithisarea," the dark man answered. "Drink coffee. It will stimulate you."

With that, he placed the hot cup into Kirk's hand.

"I am Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise."

"And what is that?"

"It's a starship."

Bithisarea rolled his eyes upward in thought. "So, that is a ship that sails through the skies instead of the sea?"

"Yeah, close enough. I'm the captain."

"I am a king," Bithisarea said. "Or I used to be, anyway."

Kirk took a sip of coffee. Not bad.

"You make pretty good coffee, Mr. Bithisarea."

The large man bowed his head. "Many thanks, Captain James. I also have plenty of food and water if you want it."

Kirk stared into dark brown beverage. "Where do you find all this stuff, out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"It is not that difficult if you know where to look," Bithisarea replied.

The tired captain blew on the steaming drink and took a bigger sip. Wincing, because it was still really hot.

"Is it always this cold on your planet?"

"Only during this time of year. What brings you to Hrrym, Captain James?"

"We received a distress signal from your planet," Kirk explained, sitting upright on the bed. "Was that your signal, Bithisarea? Is there a hazardous situation here?"

Bithisarea looked puzzled, then rolled his eyes as the realization hit him. "No...No, that was not I."

"There is somebody else on Hrrym then?"

Bithisarea sighed, an obvious look of long-suffering in his eyes. "Yes, that would be Pulsar."

"Who's he?"

"Pulsar is the ruler of Hrrym. This is his home planet. He is the last of his species, for his family was terminated by a group of human explorers five years ago. Hrrymans are highly allergic to chicken eggs and the humans brought a few with them...So, that is how all the Hrrymans perished. Except for Pulsar. He was the strongest and most powerful of them all. He became gravely ill, but then I arrived just in time to cure him."

"Most interesting," Kirk said, as he drank more coffee. "You have medical experience?"

"I have experience in many things."

Kirk cleared his throat. "Well, Bithisarea, what is the trouble here? Why did Pulsar contact Starfleet?"

"Captain James," Bithisarea sighed. "I am afraid you were tricked."

"Pardon me?"

"Pulsar is a creature of deceit and trickery. He is crafty. He takes pleasure in taunting and toying with human beings like yourself."

Kirk rolled his eyes. "Beautiful."

Bithisarea stood up and walked around the tent, showing Kirk the various Earthly objects that lay around.

"Many of the goods you see here, belonged to the human explorers who were here before I."

Kirk glanced toward the book shelves, noticing titles such as _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_ and Shakespeare's _Hamlet._ He saw a black book with golden trim.

"Is that a Bible?"

Bithisarea took the book gently in his hands and brought it to Kirk.

The captain found the Bible marked at Matthew 2 and read the first passage:

"Now when Jesus was born in Bethlehem of Judaea in the days of Herod the king, behold, there came wise men from the east to Jerusalem, saying, Where is he that is born King of the Jews? for we have seen his star in the east, and are come to worship him."

Bithisarea smiled slightly as he seated himself. "Do you know this story?" he asked.

Kirk nodded, a nostalgic smile forming on his face. "Of course. The three Wise Men come from far away to bring Jesus gifts."

"Oh, but there were not three Wise Men. Three is an incorrect number."

"What?" Kirk glanced up. "But the Bible says..."

"No, it never actually does." Bithisarea poured himself some coffee.

"Okay then." Kirk gave the dark-skinned man a funny look.

Bithisarea drank a mouthful of coffee, despite it being very hot. "The Christ child was nearly two years of age when the Magi visited," he said, staring wistfully into space. "He was well-behaved, curious, hardly ever cried at all."

"Sounds about right," Kirk muttered.

"And there was Mary," Bithisarea sighed, his midnight dark eyes glowing with admiration. "Just a child herself...delicate and beautiful like a white rose. Soft voice, barely spoke above a whisper."

"Listen, how do you know all this?" Kirk demanded.

"Because I was there."

Kirk froze. The coffee slid from his mouth and dripped down his chin. He locked eyes with the strange man.

Bithisarea smirked.

Kirk stared at him, baffled. "W-what?"

"I was one of the Wise Men."

"That's...impossible."

"Why?" Bithisarea cocked his head.

"Because...because it just is."

"I was a bearer of Myrrh," he stated, slightly amused by Kirk's reaction. "Do not look so surprised, Captain James. Surely you have seen stranger things."

"But...how can you still be alive? How did you end up here?"

As he listened to these questions, Bithisarea remained perfectly relaxed. Which gave a signal that he could be telling the truth.

"Captain James, do you remember the last time the Magi are mentioned in the book of Matthew?"

Kirk thought a moment. "Oh yes," he said, finding Matthew 2:12 and reading the section:

"And being warned of God in a dream that they should not return to Herod, they departed into their own country another way."

After reading this, Kirk looked back at Bithisarea. "Okay, but that doesn't explain why you're here. Unless...this planet is your own country?"

Bithisarea laughed deeply.

"No, Captain James. You see, we had to go back home a different way to avoid the wrath of Herod the Great, but this new route was longer than we expected. During the journey, my camel Thutmose began to thirst. I ventured off the path to find him water. The trees became jungles and the hills became mountains the further we went. Thutmose could smell water; he knew where to find it and so I followed him. I was hesitant of course, when we arrived at a cave. The gaping mouth was just tall enough for Thutmose to enter. I lit a torch and we entered the humid cave. We found a pool inside, it was green and blue like precious turquoise. Thirsty Thutmose bowed his head and drank his fill before I had a chance to test the water for toxic substance. Suddenly, the water came to life before my eyes. I heard a great mourning cry from the waves. Pulsar...as he called himself...begged for me to enter. When I declined, his beastly form sprang forward and dragged me into the portal. Thutmose fell in also. We found ourselves in this new world of Hrrym and I cured Pulsar's illness with my medical supplies. Thutmose and I have been here for five years. Do you have a headache?"

"Yes," Kirk said.

"That happened thousands of years ago but only five years have passed in this dimension. I know you have a headache, but don't worry...it is all in your head." He chuckled, and consumed the rest of his coffee.

"Pulsar understands what Christmas is, however, and is very generous during the season," Bithisarea continued.

"Really?" Kirk scoffed. "I didn't get a present when I arrived."

"Yes, you did. Pulsar made a sandstorm for you, so you could choke to death."

"Oh, I almost about that," Kirk said, in a snarky tone. "Remind me to send him a thank you note."

With a slight smirk, Bithisarea reached into his cloak and produced a familiar handheld device that got Kirk's attention.

"You have my communicator."

"Yes," Bithisarea handed it over. "There was sand inside but I fixed it up. You should be more careful."

"Tell that to Pulsar," Kirk muttered, as he checked the device for a signal.

"You are free to go, Captain James."

Kirk's face lightened up. "Oh good...and, uh, thanks for everything."

Then, the captain arose from the bed and went to leave.

"And one more thing," Bithisarea said, looking over his shoulder. "What would you like for Christmas, Captain James?"

"I don't want anything."

"Are you quite sure, sir?"

"All I wish is to return to my ship," Kirk told him. "And...I would like to see my nephew again."

"What is your nephew's name?"

"Peter."

"Ah, Peter...from the Greek word petros which means 'stone'."

"Will you return with me, Bithisarea?"

The Wise Man closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly. "There is no place out there for an old Magi."

Kirk reached out to shake hands goodbye. When the flesh of their palms touched, Kirk felt a twinge. He jumped a little.

Bithisarea stared deep into the younger man's eyes, in silence. Kirk bit his lip as he walked slowly out of the tent, feeling strangely. He slipped past the suspicious camel and made his way through the desert once again.

The weather was a little warmer now, and the sky a little clearer. Kirk called Dr. McCoy on his communicator.

"For Heaven's Sake, Jim! We've been trying to contact you for hours. Are you alright?" said McCoy's frantic voice.

"I'm okay, Bones. This desert planet doesn't agree with me and I tasted his wrath firsthand. Then I got a little sidetracked, but I'll explain everything later. Is Spock okay?"

"Yes, he's right here with me. Stay where you are, Jim. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Kirk closed up his communicator and looked up at the sky. The stars were out. He even saw the Enterprise drifting along the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

The party of three returned safely to the waiting Enterprise. Spock and McCoy brought back a few samples, but they were curious about what Captain Kirk had found. They asked him about it before being beamed up, but Kirk just smirked oddly and said, "The distress signal was a hoax."

As he entered the bridge, Kirk paused when he noticed everyone staring and smiling at him.

"Okay, I know you're all happy to see me back but let's move on." Kirk walked toward his chair, which was facing away from him.

"Captain, wait," Sulu said.

"What?"

"Did you bring us presents?" Uhura asked, with a sly smile.

"Lieutenant, I will be happy to discuss that later. Right now, I need to sit down and rest."

Then, the chair whirled around and Kirk gasped. His chair contained a smiling young boy with red hair and a sprinkle of freckles.

"Hi, Uncle Jim."

Kirk choked back tears as he approached his nephew. He knelt by the seated boy, affectionately smoothing back his hair. The pair remained in silence for a moment.

"He made a miraculous recovery from his flu," Sulu explained.

"How do you feel now?" Kirk asked the boy, softly.

"Much better," Peter answered. "My fever went away, my pains went away, and I'm not coughing anymore."

Kirk smiled as he pulled Peter into a big hug. He tried not to get emotional in front of his crew but failed.

Uhura blew her nose in a handkerchief. McCoy cracked a warm smile. Spock remained emotionless, as usual, but felt his icy green blood rise a few degrees.

Kirk and Peter talked for a long time, getting caught up on everything that happened since the last time they saw each other. There was a lot to tell.

"What did you see down there, Uncle Jim?" Peter asked, referring to the planet Hrrym.

"I met a man," Kirk replied, smirking.

"Who was he?"

Kirk raised an eyebrow. "Do you know the Bible stories, Peter?"

"A few."

"Well, I've got a little story to tell you...and my crew."

Everyone else gathered around as Kirk told them about meeting Bithisarea and hearing his tale.

"But, Jim...how can that be?" McCoy inquired.

Kirk smirked. "Do not look so surprised, Dr. Bones. Surely you have seen stranger things."

"And so have you... _Captain James,"_ McCoy teased.

Peter tugged on Kirk's arm. "Did you put any cream or sugar in your coffee, Uncle Jim?"

Kirk chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair. "I usually take it black," he quipped. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen. I'm sure Nurse Chapel will have some hot chocolate for you."

After Kirk left with Peter at his side, McCoy sashayed over to Spock who was busy with his computers.

"So, Spock, do you believe that story the captain told us?"

Spock turned to the smug-faced doctor, to answer his question.

"Doctor, I have no reason to doubt what the captain has told us. It disturbs me that you, of all people, would lose faith in our commander who delivered us from much peril during these past years. If something about his tale seems peculiar to you, then I suggest you ask him for more details, request that he clear the matter up, whatever has you confused. Furthermore, it is illogical that-"

McCoy tore a chunk of mistletoe from the ceiling and held it over Spock's head.

"Uhura! Somebody, come here and kiss the Vulcan. Anything to shut him up."

Uhura strolled over and paused, looking curiously at both the doctor and the Vulcan (who was still babbling on about logic).

"Kiss the jerk, Lieutenant," McCoy said.

"Okay," Uhura replied.

She kissed McCoy.

"Hey!" He drew back in repulsion, but stopped himself when the woman's tender lips touched his cheek. His annoyance vanished and he melted like a marshmallow in a mug of hot chocolate.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Feeling abashed, Doctor? Your face has changed color."

"Shut up." McCoy tried to cover his blushy face.

Uhura giggled. "Now, Doctor, remember it's Christmas."

"I remember, but Spock doesn't seem to appreciate it."

"True, I do not fully understand why humans relish the 25th of December so greatly."

"Really, Mr. Spock?" Uhura asked, surprised. "Christmas is the day our Lord Jesus Christ was born in Bethlehem. We celebrate our Savior's birthday on the 25th."

"Oh, I see. Fascinating," Spock said. He had always assumed Christmas was a day humans created as an excuse to stop working, drink heavily, get presents, and kiss each other. Everything made sense now.

"Now," Uhura pulled the two men closer together. "Let's act like adults and be nice to each other. Agreed?"

McCoy and Spock shook hands.

Finally, everything was quiet and peaceful aboard the Enterprise. The lights were turned down low. Uhura sang a beautiful rendition of _Silent Night._

The starship sailed away through the cold skies until Hrrym was just a star in the distance. Thousands of twinkling stars lit the skies that evening. One star in particular, shined brighter and whiter than all the rest.

The End

 **Merry Christmas, Ponchygirl! I hope you liked the story. Take care and keep warm. :)**


End file.
